Quite A Show
by katiebeth26
Summary: Written for drabblememe. Prompt: I mean I knew we were putting on quite a show but I didn't realize HOW good until I woke up and 4 people were passed out with their ears to the bedroom door.


**A/N: I do not own Glee. Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. This was written for the drabble meme at puckrachel at livejournal. Assume there are spoilers to all episodes that have been aired.**

**Prompt: **(602): I mean I knew we were putting on quite a show but I didn't realize HOW good until I woke up and 4 people were passed out with their ears to the bedroom door.

* * *

**Quite A Show**

_That was fucking amazing_, Puck thought as he began to stir from his sleep. He's seventy-five percent sure that what happened the night before hadn't been a dream. Fuck, it couldn't have been a dream since he's damn sure his imagination could never have come up with the amazingness that had been last night. For the first time in his live, Puck was pissed about the fact that alcohol had clouded his memory. So while he was pretty damn sure last night had happened; there was always the possibility that it hadn't.

He felt someone stir beside him, and Puck rolled onto his side deciding the best place to start in piecing together the night before was to make sure it _was_ Rachel in the bed beside him. If it wasn't Rachel, he knows he needs to bail before the chick wakes up because he clearly remembers calling out Rachel's name last night. Slowly, Puck cracks open one eye and sighs in relief as he sees Rachel smiling in her sleep.

Puck pulled Rachel closer to him as he thought back. The night hadn't started out any different than any other night. He had stood around the 7-11 looking depressed until this guy had bought him a thirty pack which he had immediately brought home. Matt and Mike had come over, since his Mom was working a double and his sister was at a slumber party. Then one thing led to another and half the school had made it over to his house. That shit didn't bother him; some of those people have older siblings that buy them beer.

What had surprised him was when he had seen Rachel come into the house, he's pretty sure she was the one who had rung the doorbell instead of just entering like everyone else. The next surprise had come when Rachel had taken the beer he had jokingly offered her and drank half of it before she told him that she had broken up with Finn. He didn't hear the reason why, he didn't really give a shit why. All he could think was that the good lord had given him a second chance at getting into her panties and he was not going to fuck it up.

He is almost positive they had started making out on the kitchen table before someone had shouted for them to get a room. He's also pretty sure he had carried Rachel up to his room, and he's also pretty sure that their shouts could occasionally be heard over the loud music and everyone downstairs had been given more of a show then what had happened on the table.

Puck rubbed a hand down Rachel's back a few times before he gently rolled her over causing her to stir again. He kissed her forehead and told her he had to take a piss, before sitting up on the edge of his bed and looking for a pair of pants to put on. From the looks of things his pants didn't make it into his bedroom, which he doesn't remember at all. He grabs a pair of sweatpants from the floor and after a quick sniff that lets him know they are clean, Puck puts them on and crosses his room to the door.

Puck pulls his bedroom door open, and arches an eyebrow as Brittney, Kurt, Mercedes and Mike all fall into his room. _At least I've found my pants, _Puck thinks as he notices them bundled up under Brittney's head who also happens to be the only one who doesn't immediately jump up after crashing to the floor.

"What was that?" Rachel mumbles from the bed as Puck smirks at Mike who is shaking Brittney awake.

"We have company babe," Puck responds.

"What?" Rachel mumbles again as he watches her lift her head off the pillow before diving under his blanket at the sight of them at the door.

"Girl, I didn't know you had it in you!" Mercedes finally exclaims as Kurt nods his head in agreement.

Mike looks like he's about to give Puck a high-five but Puck slightly shakes his head to discourage him. He's damn sure that would piss Rachel off. In fact he's already trying to figure out how the hell he is going to convince Rachel for a repeat of last night.

Mercedes and Kurt are still talking about the details, which he's kind of grateful for because it's just confirming that it had not been a dream. Brittney finally hands Puck back his pants and says something about how soft they were and Rachel is continuing to moan from the bed from embarrassment. Mike on the other hand keeps glancing between Puck and Brittney, probably hoping that he can get Brittney to do the things Rachel had done with him.

"Get the fuck out of here," Puck finally exclaims causing the four of them to take off down the hallway and disappear down the stairs, but not before Mike takes one last look at Puck and gives him double thumbs up. Once he was sure they were gone, Puck goes and takes a piss then climbs back into his bed pulling Rachel towards them.

"I can't believe they had the indecency to listen to our very private moment," Rachel exclaims and Puck laughs.

"Babe, I knew we were putting on quite a show but I didn't realize _how_ good it was until I found those four passed out with their ears to the door," Puck assured her only to have Rachel smack him.

"Noah, this is serious. What if they recorded everything and are planning on holding onto the recording until I am famous. Do you know how much someone might pay for that once I'm famous? Not to mention that they will never take me seriously in Glee again after this, which could damage my career even more than a sex tape because I won't even become famous," Rachel begins to rant, "Noah are you even listening to me?"

Puck kisses her and grins, "Do you really think they made a sex tape of us because that would be fucking awesome."

"Noah!" Rachel shouts as she smacks him again and Puck only laughs before he starts to kiss her. He was definitely going to call Mike later and ask if there was a tape of last night because that would be fucking hot.


End file.
